nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay - Fusion Nexus: Heroes Unite
welcome to a roleplay about a what if, ion fused with another hero, but who is the question, Will it be nick? will it be Otega... or will it be someone new? when the dimensions of mobius prime come chaos with the dimensional-genesis portals, a new threat rises up to take the worlds by storm, who you may ask... Lord Vortech (yeah, some one from Lego Dimensions i know) he somehow survived and looks to make more worlds collide into one and cause chaos to many worlds while doing so, Ion noticed this and goes to stop it from happening along with help from many heroes from many worlds, its up to ion and Co to stop him... another question is... will he manage to beat this Evil dimensional Lord? well you have to find out! Characters Main Heroes Ion the Hedgehog (DXS) Corta the Cardinal (DXS) Canon Heroes Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, and other sonic related characters (anybody who can rp as Canon characters) Lord Vortech (anybody, if you played Lego Dimensions or even got into his character) Sash Lilac and Co. (anybody) Z Fighters (again, anybody) Mega Man and co/X and the Maverick Hunters Tekken related characters Ryu and Ken (Street Fighter Series) Fanon Heroes (enter characters here, sense only a few of us are here) Lunari the Echidna (64) Rosa the Hedgehog (64) Io the Cat (64) RP Part 1: A Huge Threat, One Hero Can Take. In between worlds, a evil Dimensional Being is planing to take over the multiverse once again and he decides to look for other villains in order to continue his conquest. Meanwhile. Core City, Cora Zone. 11:00 PM CCT a hedgehog looking at the screens notices something on screen, it looks like something Cosmic, a Cosmic being resembling a Human with a dense, cosmic body... the hedgehog then noticed the villains as well, including a Villain named Eggman, Another named Brevon. then other villains. the Hedgehog then turns to a Futuristic Holographic Projector and starts to call a Red Cardinal, who notices his Holographic Call Cardinal: Hey ion whats up? The cardinal said The Hedgehog's name with a smile, wandering whats going on. Ion: corta... the worlds are at stake again... i need you to come and help me Corta: on my way! On mobius, Where Sonic is at, sonic runs in the wind just doing his thing. Io was on patrol, guarding the Ether forest, just like she usually did. Sonic notices Io. he stops and noticed something as well... a portal... very unusual to see, but he noticed something quite familiar... Sonic: heh, I am guessing eggman is messing with the worlds again, i wander what he is up too this time!? Io should notice it as well... or let alone sense it with her magic. Io got a bit surrounded, because everything had happened so fast. She could sense something off, but first, she would at least meet this gentleman. "Hello there... Who are you?" Io asked Sonic, before looking at the portal. Sonic: well miss, i am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, You are? "My name is Io. Nice to meet you." Io answered. She went back to staring at the portal, curiously. Sonic: nice to meet you Io! *notices something pop out of the warp hole, it was Ion and Corta* "Oh! Hello. Nice to meet you." Io said, looking at the two of them. Ion: like wise Io...but the worlds are in huge danger... Eggman is missing as well! Sonic: KNEW IT! is he the cause of that portal? Ion; no, i made that... to get here. Sonic: oh well thats a relief. "That makes sense." Io said, smiling a bit. Then Shadow chaos controls in front of everyone. "I'm looking for Dr Eggman". "Has anybody see him"? Ion: he is not on this world, many villains from many worlds have gone missing... But Why is the question.. Shadow crossed his arms and began thinking. Then a portal opened, scaring the hell outta Shadow. A hedgehog with a sword stepped out and said "Alright, all units with me". "I have made contact with some that may assist us". Then a hedgehog came out of the portal with a sword and shield. Another hedgehog came out beside the other. The one with the sword said "I am General Ty of the Mobian Army". "This is Squall and my sister Xia. Squall just looked around, being one of the silent type. Xia summoned a spellbook and said "Our world is being threatened by multiple villains from different worlds". Then Ty shot a glance at Xia that stopped her in mid-sentice. "We have come, requesting some help from other worlds". "We already have 2 guys named Ryu and Ken helping us in battle". Xia sighed and said "We aren't losing yet, but we are having an increasingly hard time stopping them". Then Ty looked at Ion. "Wait". "Haven't we met before"? Then Xia looked at Io. "The cat from Vuxo's castle"? Squall then said "Let the past stay in the past". "The worlds are more important than old rivalries". Then a hedgehog with a gun came out of the portal. "Yo Ty"! Ty turned around. "What Rudy"? "It's no use Ty". "Our troops are getting whooped by a guy calling himself M Bison". Ty walked past Rudy and said "Rudy, I'm placing my trust in you". "I will go and face this M Bison myself". "Mano e mano". Then Ty walked into the portal. Xia turned and said to Rudy "Why didn't you stop him"? "You're a general too you know". Rudy glared at Xia. "You're the 3rd general". "Ask your question to yourself before you bother me". Then Squall said "Enough, us 4 are the 4 generals of the army". "We need to join our fellow general in battle". Then Rudy looked at Ion. "Care to join us... Ion"? Ion: m.bison... Ryus universe! Corta: you knew! Ion: look, Bison is a strong ass man, if we are going to fight, we need ryu and Ken, we need as much help as we can get! Corta: right! Rudy, Xia and Squall walked into the portal. They arrived to see Ty and M Bison matching each other blow for blow. "Lets go help him". said Rudy. Rudy pointed his gun and his eyes turned blue and had small reticles as his pupils. He shot a bullet that traveled through the air and exploded into 25 smaller bullets that all hit M Bison in the back. Then while Bison was stunned, Ty grabbed him and threw him through a bunch of boulders. Then Ty landed next to Bison and drew his gigantic 12 foot long sword. "I will end this now". said Ty as he lifted the gargantuan sword in 1 hand. Then Bison teleported away from the giant slash that sliced clean through a boulder and even sliced about 8 feet into the ground. Ty pulled his sword out and said "Why are you running"? "You said you were unbeatable a few minutes ago". Then Bison punched Rudy and knocked him back. But Xia's magic began pelting Bison with fireballs, water gouts, boulders, icesickles, gusts of wind, and thunderbolts. Bison was on his knees still getting blasted when suddenly, Ty's sword came down and cleaved Bison down the middle. Ty looked at Rudy, Xia and Squall and said "Thanks for the assistence". They went back through the portal. Ty said upon arriving "We have dispatched M Bison". "But the assault is still continuing". "There must be another leader somewhere". "Squall, see if you can find him by using your spirit form to search while being hidden". Squall sighed and closed his eyes. Then he turned spectral and re-opened his eyes. "I sense another with the power of spirit form somewhere on this planet". said Squall. ( *whistle* Whoa, did I ever get behind.) Quite a ways away, Lunari was trying to clear her head, to think. She had sensed when Eggman disappeared, and wanted to know why. Having no good way of following him across worlds, her best hope was..... Something she was still trying to figure out. Part 2a: When Claw Meets Blade! Then a dragon flew above Ion and the others. It was Ridley!(Metroid) Lunari saw Ridley whiz past her. "That's not right..." She muttered, watching closely, in case she had to attack it. Ridley landed near Ty. Ty looked at Squall and said "You're the Dragonslayer". Squall pulled out his sword and shield and then yelled at Ridley "HEY DRAGON"! "COME GET SOME"! Ridley flew over the small valley and landed right in front of Squall. Squall backflipped back and said "Its just you and me dragon". "Try not to disapoint". Squall swung his sword with so much force, it sliced across space and hit Ridley. Ridley grabbed Squall and flew into the air holding him in the talons of his left hand. Lunari launched an electric bolt at Ridley, trying to get him to let go of Squall. She jumped from the tree where she was perched, and glided towards them, ready to catch Squall if he fell. (Hmmm... SSBB anyone?) (remember when he grabbed Samus and Pikachu zapped him?) Squall fell and was caught by Lunari. Ty looked over and whispered to Xia "Ain't that the echidna that's on Nick's team"? Xia shook her head yes and Ty said "BTW, I do ship this couple". Then Ty yelled "GO SQUNARI"! (Shoot, you're right. Also, NO. Bad ship.) Lunari, unfortunately, didn't have the strength to keep them both aloft. They both started to fall, and Lunari turned to take the impact of the landing for Squall. Squall grabbed Lunari's hand as 2 wings came out of his back. He then flew down and helped Lunari down. "Many thanks friend". "But I must go and finish this dragon now". "You should understand how fast spirit form drains your power". Then Squall flew off and tackled Ridley into a mountain. "Well, don't leave me out." Lunari said. She used her spirit form, joining with Squall, giving him a power boost. In telepathy, Squall said to Lunari "Another with spirit form"? "Let us show this dragon our combined power". Squall's blade became composed of spiritual energy as he shifted into a form of a dragon. "I am no mere Dragonslayer". "I learn the powers and abilities of every dragon I meet". Then Squall lifted the giant blade and sliced the entire mountain in half. Then Squall left his dragon state and said to Lunari in telepathy "You're quite strong for a begginer of spirit form". "But I can sense that these powers aren't natural for you". "Tell me, were you experimented on"? "Yes, that's right. You are impressive, I must say." Lunari replied, telepathically. Squall flew into the air and said to Lunari in telepathy "He still lives". "His aura suggests that he is injured, but still dangerous". "Shall we finish him off or let him go this once"? "Hmm... I say we finish him off. If he's still dangerous, we can't let him stay, ready to kill anything that moves." Lunari answered, telepathically. If Ridley was not going to hurt anyone, she would have let him be, but she couldn't let him harm any innocent people. Squall made a giant ball of spiritual energy above his head. "This should be enough to finish him off". said Squall. Squall launched the ball of energy, teleported back to where everyone else was, and said "Everyone grab ahold of me". They did, and then Squall teleported everyone away from the massive explosion that destroyed the mountain and Ridley. Part 3a:The Wellspring of Darkness! The heroes ended up inside a massive lighthouse. They went into the side passages and discovered that they needed things called Dark Souls in order to progress through the sealed doors. Then Ty said "Alright, there's like 5 of us". "So me and Rudy will go this way while you 3 go that way". Then Ty and Rudy started on their way.(the paths will meet up at the end for the boss of the lighthouse) Lunari started down the other path, as she was told. Ty and Rudy ran into some ghosts and other spectres, but they defeated them and continued onward. Then they proceeded into a rather big room.(no, it's not the boss yet) Lunari also found herself in a large room. She could tell that the place was haunted: she could feel it, sense it. Then 2 giant spectres appeared. One in the room with Rudy and Ty, the other in the room with Lunari, Squall, and Xia. The first spectre shot a wave of light that knocked Ty and Rudy backwards. The second shot a wave of darkness at Squall, Lunari, and Xia. Squall used his sword to slash the wave in half, causing it to ark away from them. Then Xia blasted a huge fireball that the spectre grabbed and absorbed. Then it said "We are ancient spirits of magic, your magical and spiritual power is useless here". Then when Squall tried to enter spirit form, he couldn't. "What the"? "I thought it was bluffing". said Squall. Then we see the first spectre blast a large wave of light that Ty grabbed and was holding back. "Rudy, shoot it now"! said Ty as he was holding the huge ghost back. Rudy's gun lit up with a bright spark and Rudy shot a gigantic thunderbolt that blasted the ghost back several feet. Then Ty slashed one of it's arms off, only for it to regenerate back almost instantly. Then Ty sneered and said "It appears you can take a lot". "Good, because I can give a lot of punishment". Rudy added in. Lunari fired an electric bolt at the spirit, hoping to get in a bit of damage. The spirit was hit by the bolt. But it seemed to do very little damage to the spirit. Then Squall pulled out a bomb. "Wait, you shouldn't use that here Squall". said Xia. "This old place won't be able withstand the force of the explosion". Squall put his bomb away and pulled out a bow and arrows. "I have many more weapons to choose from Xia". Ty and Rudy combined their attacks and managed to overcome the spirit's healing factor. They left it injured, but alive and moved onward. Lunari circled around behind the spirit, before rapid-firing electric shocks. The Room got even Darker, and a floating Fireball appeared, along with 5 Others forming a circle. The fireballs all flew around wildly and kept bouncing off the walls, ceiling, and floor. Xia surrounded herself, Squall, and Lunari in magic shields. "These should protect us". said Xia. "Wait..." A Voice said catching a glimse of Them in the little light, then he brightened up the place and took of his Hood. "Hey Guys!" Nick said. "Nick!" Lunari shouted back, waving happily. Then the spirit said "My time here is up". "We will play again later". Then the spirit teleported away. Xia lowered the shields and said "Ah, Nick". "It's been a while". Squall looked at Nick and said "I sense the soul of a dragon in you". "Are you a dragonborn"? asked Squall. "Wait Lemme Check." Nick said. "FUS RO DA!" Nick shouted, and Nothing happened. "Nope, Guess Not." (Fus ro da? No. Bad Nick. Badnik.) Lunari giggled a little bit, before going over and hugging Nick. (I think we should stop being Sans.) Nick laughed a little. "But Really, I ran into a Few 'Unpleasent' Guests on the way here." Nick said. (I know, my puns are not worthy. I have been told so.) "Oh, I can only imagine." Lunari replied. (Sans? Wow, Undertale is everywhere now) Squall walked over to a sealed door. "It's locked". "But I know a way around that". Squall entered his spirit form and grew dragon scales. "FUS RO DAH"! yelled Squall as a blast of wind blasted the old door off its hinges. Squall looks back at the others as he returns to normal. "Yes, I am Dragonborn". "It takes one with the soul of a dragon to defeat one". "When I was 7 years old, a dragon named Odahviing attacked my village". "It slaughtered my father figure and my sister". "It lit a spark in me that erupted into an inferno". "I lifted my father's 90 pound blade and slew the dragon". "Its scales melted off and they clung to my body". "But they disapeered as if I absorbed them into my being". "The result of me absorbing Odahviing's soul was that it made me Dovahkinn". "Or dragon-kind in your language". "Using it's power, I slew every dragon that lived". "Except for 5". "Ridley, Deathwing, Alduin, Paarthurnax, and the dragon king Bahamut". "With Ridley slain, all that remains is Alduin and Bahamut". "Now let us continue". "I can track Alduin and Bahamut down to finish those wretched creatures off once and for all at a later time". Squall began to walk down the passageway alone. Xia sighed and said "Thats why he's 1 of the 4 generals". "He's the only living Dragonborn". "Ty is the last swordmaster". "I'm the last true mage that studied at the Academy before it was destroyed". "And Rudy earned his place by killing the God of Insanity, Yevon". "We should follow before he gets too far ahead". Then Xia walks into the passageway. Lunari listened intently to Squall's story, impressed and in awe. Then Ty and Rudy arrive at the final door. In front of it rested a huge statue in the shape of a turtle. Ty read the inscription on the wall opposite of the staue. It said "Those that venture this far into this accursed place". "Turn back and leave with your life intact". "The great stone may sleep". "But it still has eyes and ears". "If you wish to claim the treasure of the wellspring, you must defeat Pandeamonium itself". Then the stone turtle moved one of its legs and scared the hell outta Rudy. "Shit, I think that the Great Stone it mentioned". Rudy aimed his gun at it and Ty drew his sword. "Stay focused Rudy". "This one isn't a spirit". "It's a constructed guardian of this old place". The stone turtle took a step towards Ty and Rudy. It's step vibrated throughout the entire lighthouse. Even Squall, who was flying, felt it and stopped for a second. Lunari got into her battle stance, and was about to use some electricity, but realized that it wouldn't do much to the stone guardian. Instead, Lunari looked over at Nick. She used her spirit form, joining with him. Ty looked over and saw Nick. Then Ty said "When did he get here"? Then Squall flew in and said "So this is what caused that huge vibration that went through the entire lighthouse". Squall shot an arrow, but it just bounced off the creature's stone skin. Xia shot a fireball, but fire doesn't work too well on stone. So it did very little. Then Rudy said "Magic and ranged weapons won't cut it this time". "This is a melee weapon fight". They all looked at Ty. "Go do something". said Rudy "You're the one with the long blade that can hit it from here". "I'll Go Attack it." Nick said summoning his Light Sword. "Not Even Superman Can Chip This Thing." Rudy charged a shot with his gun. "Well I think a gun may be the only ranged weapon that can pierce it's stone". Rudy shot a neon green blast that broke off the stone and revealed it to be a living turtle that was half biological and half machine. Ty looked at it and said "Now I'm sure everything can hurt it". "Don't hold back". Then the giant mecha-turtle became spikier and grew spikes out of it's back, arms, and legs. It then stood on 2 feet and pulled a gigantic sword out of it's shell. Then it used it's other hand to pull a magic stave out of it's shell. Then it said "I am the guardian of this lighthouse". "You must defeat me, Glumzaber, if you want the treasure left here by my ancient masters". Ion then dashed in, noticing everybody. "what did i miss?" "i sent Corta to figure everything out in core city, she is back over there trying to solve who is behind the villains disappearance." "i also tried to find Bison after he teleported away, but i ran into Bass." Ty looked over at Ion and said "Bison is dead". "I killed him back on Mobius". Then Rudy said "Hey Ion, quick question". "Why were you fishing at a time like this"? (Bass you say?) (Good one.) Back at the Ether Forest, Io had gotten word that there were some 'ancient spirits of magic' that had been battling Nick, Lunari, and some others. Io took off, in hopes of meeting back up with them, and to see what exactly was going on. The stone turtle (Glumzaber is it's name) walked over to the group and said "I will destroy you intruders for violating this inner sanctum". Then Rudy shot another neon green blast that knocked the huge turtle back several feet. "Shut up." said Rudy. Lunari's spiritual energy swirled around Nick, giving him power to fight. Squall entered his spirit form and turned into the likeness of a dragon. He then yelled "MID VUR SHAAN"! (That's battle fury, it lets you and all your teamates attack faster) Everyone became noticebly faster. "Now let's take him down". said Squall in a draconic voice. Nick turned Contained Dragon and the Light Sword's Light Aura turned into a Dragon Shaped one, and the Light became Blue from Lunari's Spiritual Energy. Squall suddenly turned jet black. He had become Dark Dragon Form. Then he looked at Nick and said "And you're not Dragonborn"? "Well, for not being one, you have the power of one". Then Squall turned into a dark dragon spirit and went into Nick. "Let's see what happens when a dark dragon and a light dragon's energy mix". said Squall. Nick's power increased dramatically. The Light Sword transformed to be twelve times larger, and had a Dark Blue Dragon Aura around it. "I like this." Nick said, One of his eyes were Blue and the other one was Red. Nick dashed and rammed his sword into the shell of the Turtle, and cut it in half, and exploded it. Then Squall came back out of Nick's body and returned back to physical form. Then he looked at the door that Glumzaber was guarding. "Now let's get a look at that treasure". said Squall. Lunari went back to her own body as well. Nick turned back to Normal, but a little exhausted, He just Teleported there. Squall's right hand turned into a dragon claw and he smacked the door open. "Well, you guys coming or not"? asked Squall as he walked into the treasury. Lunari stood up, albeit a bit dizzy from having her spiritual energy used as a sword. However, she shook it off, and followed Squall inside. Ty, Xia, and Rudy also follow. "C'mon Nick". said Rudy. Then he walked inside. But then, as if done by magic, the door closed again and re-sealed itself. Part 4a:The Last Dragonborn's End! When the door slammed shut, there was no light in the treasury at all. "Is there a lightswitch"? asked Rudy. Then Squall lit a fire arrow and it's light revealed 2 coffins and some hieroglyphics. "Can anyone here read this"? asked Squall. Then Xia moved him aside and said "It says: Those that make it thus far shall turn back for their own good". "Leave this cursed foom, leave this cursed placd". Then Xia stopped for a second. Then Ty said "Is that it"? Xia shook her head no and said "Greed is the curse that will tear life apart". "Take value in life, not coin, and leave us to our rest". Then Xia turned and said "We must leave now". ty moved her out of the way. "No can do". "The door's resealed and I'm not leaving untill this treasure is ours". Xia forcefully pushed Ty back with wind magic and said "Didn't you hear the warning"? "Thats the greed it was talking about". Ty punched Xia in the face and knocked her flying into a table. "Foolish girl". "Now I can claim the treasure for myself"! Then it turned out that it really wasn't Ty. It was PHANTOM! Phantom trapped everyone in dark shields and walked over to the treasure chest. He opened it, only to find it empty! "WHAT"!?!?!? "THIS WAS A HUGE WASTE OF MY TIME"!?!?!? Then Squall broke free of the dark shield. "There's 1 problem in your plan buddy". said Squall. "Me". Phantom turned and said "Fine, I'll take my frustration out on you then". Squall and Phantom fought for about 10 minutes. Then Phantom grabbed Squall and started a self-destrucg sequence! "You will join me in Hell". said Phantom. Squall used his dark dragon power to teleport everyone except himself and Phantom away from the lighthouse. (Then you can hear Squall say "Don't worry". "I'll be back".) After the massive explosion that caused the lighthouse to collapse ended, Ty looked over in its direction and said "What the hell happened over there"? Then Xia and them appear out of thin air. Even Nick was teleported. Ty looked at them and then the smoke in the distance. "Ok, which of you did that"? asked Ty. Lunari looked away, in regret. She didn't have a chance to save Squall. Ion still wandering what Ty said, he then started to feel something in his head, like someone was trying to control him. "Grrrrrrr.... GGGGGRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ion was suddenly covered in sinister Energy unlike any energy anybody has seen. Lunari looked shocked. "Ion! Ion, snap out of it!" She shouted, desperately. Xia closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were red. She moved her hand and Ion suddenly collapsed. "Don't worry, he's alive". said Xia. "I just turned off every muscle in his body except for his heart and lungs". Then Ty said "He's been possessed or something similar". "Lunari, think you can use spirit form to yank out who or whatever is in there"? "Also, where's Squall"? suddenly a laugh was heard in the background... the laugh was a female laugh that was very sinister. Part 2b: Ion Vs. Bass! - Energy vs Tech! Elsewhere, Ion was walking in a city, after looking for M.Bison and the other villains and leaving Ridley to others, he was suddenly attacked by a Robot with a arm cannon, but managed to dodge the blast. Ion: did you try to ambush me! big mistake you damn robot! which reminds me... your Wily's Robot right! the robot smirks. ???: think you can handle me hedgehog! Mega Man was no match and fled like a chicken, i doubt you be different! Ion got mad and energizes himself with his own energy. Ion: i am just getting started, Bass! Bass smirked then charges another blast and shot it at ion, but before it hit ion, Ion teleported behind Bass Ion: can you keep Up with my speed! *ion then elbows bass with shear force* Bass lands on his feet after flying back from the blow. Bass: *thought to himself* his speed.... its is fastnating... i wander if he would serve as a Robotized Master. *he then aims at Ion once again, this time launching a lazer Blast at ion. Ion: *he teleports again, this time reappearing in front of him and punching him in the robotic PINGAS Gut* Bass was easily defeated, bass then teleports away. Ion: if only he used that on me... ion then dashes away, only to find a lighthouse in the distance, ion goes to investigate* Rosa showed up a little bit too late, and noticed Bass just before he left. "Robots, huh? Well, looks like I'm going to have to investigate." She thought to herself, before taking off. Category:Other Roleplays